The weapon and the time mage
by Chanc3
Summary: Two people one the last weapon soul a man who has lost his emotions the other a woman trying to change her past when these to come together can they find happiness especially with monsters and witches after them pairing oc/ultear
1. Chapter 1

The weapon and the time mage.

Chanc3

Hello everybody this is my very first fanfiction I'll just like to say that I do not own fairy tale or Soul Eater but I do own My OC so without further Ado let's get this show on the road.

Chapter 1 The emotionless tool.

Walking along the plains of a dense forest was a man of 6'3 ft. He had forest green hair with two bangs crossed over one another in an x shape. He was wearing black pants with armored shin guards and a black muscle shirt with matching shoulder guards finally he was wearing white gloves.

But perhaps the most striking thing about him was his face which showed no emotion. he had heterochromia blue and green eyes and an angular jawline.

Sigh why must most humans be so foolish and arrogant? he said as he was walking away from the slaughtered remains of a bandit camp that thought it would be an excellent idea the try and capture him and sell him to some zeref cults! Wrong choice on their part .

As he continued his trek he suddenly stopped as heard the sound of something approaching him from the air.

The man looked up to see a rather sinister airship that was hovering over the forest then all of a sudden a white beam of magical energy was released and out from the beam stepped two people. the first was an old man with an eye patch a horned helmet and some armor. The second was a woman with mid back length black hair and black eyes she had a rather voluptuous figure which was shown off a little with the white dress she was wearing all and all she was very beautiful.

They looked at the man a bit then the man then began to speak hello my young friend allow us to introduce ourselves I am Hades guildmaster of grimoire heart and this is my left hand woman introduce yourself my dear. The woman gave a small smile and said I am ultear Milkovich.

Then Hades said now that we have introduce ourselves it's only common courtesy you do the same.

….I am Leon Steelheart now what do u want?

Hades eyebrow twitched at the lack of respect but proceeded to answer his question I am here to offer you a place within my ranks.

Leon only rose an eyebrow in response. Allow me to explain as the last of your kind you can be very helpful to grimoire hearts goals and should we accomplish them you can have any wish you desire but I must ask you are you like everyone else who distinguishes everything between light guild and dark Guild?

Leon sighed and said light or dark it does not matter both are flawed I will join you on one condition. He then jumped up and was enveloped in a yellow light and in his place was a beautiful halberd (bonryu from inuyasha) I will join you on the condition that one of you can wield me.

Chapter 1 complete

And that is the first chapter Hallelujah will anybody be able to wield Leon why is he so emotionless will I ever become the president all these questions will be answered next chapter

As always please review and comment and remember no flames anyone who flames me will be chewed up by my vicious dog peace


	2. Chapter 2 partners

Hello everybody it's nice to be back even though it's only been one day welcome back to chapter 2 of the weapon and The Time Mage first before I do the disclaimer I would like to point out that my OC and his powers will have some elements of Dragon Ball Z mostly in the form of energy attacks and Now wee bit of Naruto elements.

Now then weather disclaimer I do not own soul eater or Fairy Tail sadly it's quite heartbreaking actually all well I must be a man and push forward so without further Ado let's get the show on the road.

Chapter 2 partners.

Last time we have the introduction of Leon Steelheart and grimoire heart members Hades and ultear Leon said he would join the Dark Guild if someone could we love him is that possible let's find out.

So you will join our cause if someone can wield you? said Hades yes that is correct but I warn you only the one who is meant to hold me can wield me anyone who tries to who is not meant to will have a very nasty consequence said Leon.

Then Hades said very well then I shall try first and he put his hand on the halberds handle but received a very potent electric shock that sent him flying backwards straight into a small Boulder.

MASTER HADES! yelled ultear she went over to her master and proceeded to check up on him. I'm fine he said but it appears I am not worthy how disappointing allow us to try master they turned around to see six other individuals but the one that stood out amongst them all was a young girl of about 9 years old wearing a very unique outfits and having pink hair all in all she was very cute this was Meredy ultears adopted daughter.

The one that spoke out before had spiked blond hair going out in all directions he was wearing what looks like a kind of toga four Mages and he had a constant look of insanity this was zancrow and him and the other five people that showed up alongside ultear were the seven kin of purgatory the strongest fighters in grimoire heart alongside them was one more man Apollo and posing man whose posture spoke of Incredible strength this was bluenote stinger the Ace of grimoire heart. Stepping forward zancrow put his hand on the swords handle and try to pick it up only to follow the same fate as his master and be sent flying right into a tree AHHHHGGGGGGG YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME ARE YOU SAYING IM NOT WORTHY?.

Snort HAHAHAHAHAHA ultear began to laugh her ass off at this and understandably zancrow became pissed but decided to say nothing not yet at least ultear turned around again to face Leon and instantly became worried when she saw that meredy was about to attempt to pull the sword after pretty much all of her subordinates and even bluenote who is stronger than her all failed to pick up the sword and remove it from the ground she made out manipulative and cold on the outside but behind closed doors she cared deeply about her foster daughter and understandably she did not want her to become electrocuted and sent flying just as she was about to stop her Leon said I would not do that I can already tell if first glance you would not be able to wield me you're too young you see the energy of my soul is far too vast for children to be able to handle upon hearing that reason meredy smiled and cheerfully said OK Leon-san

Ultear became nervous as she was the only one left who has not made an attempt but knew that this was for the greater good of grimoire heart seeing her daughter giving her an encouraging look that yelled to go ahead she stepped forward and placed her hand on the swords handle and pulled and too her astonishment she actually managed to wield him without getting hurt her eyes widened and she yelled oh kami I'm the one I'm the one meant to wield him.

Upon hearing last zancrow became even more infuriated but held his tongue once more reluctantly.

After giving the sword a few practice swings ultear allowed Leon to resume his human shape and then he got down on one knee and said you are now my wielder or by the proper term you are now my Meister I am now your humble tool your protector and tell you no longer need me and then you may throw me aside at your leisure.

What's a Meister? asked ultear.

With his same emotionless face and tone he explained I am what's called a weapon soul a person that is part human part weapon we possess incredible power but I've always brought out the our human partners these partners are known as meister's their purpose is to wield us and resonate their souls with us to bring out our power in that case that person is you he finished explaining.

Upon hearing all this zancrow could no longer contain his Insanity fueled rage YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME SHE'S ALREADY THE LEADER OF OUR GROUP NOW THAT BUBBLE BUTT BIMBO IS EVEN MORE POWERFUL!?.

Enraged by his sexist comment ultear in her first act as a Meister ask Leon to return to his sword form he did so and she picked him up and got ready to fight but realized do to her inexperience in wielding him holding him for too long trains her reserves evidence by the fact that she now looked very tired much to her daughter's worried she said Mommy are you okay?

Yes sweetie just tired I need more practice Leon transformed back to his human state and said do not worry I shall handle this Riff Raff! Ha zancrow chuckled hey new guy I'm not sure if you're aware but on the second strongest of our group do you really think you can but before he can even finish his sentence all he felt was pain as a fist with the force of a truck impacted him in the stomach Gack! He was sent flying straight through two trees the other men of the seven kin of purgatory also try to show me on his place in the food chain only to meet the same fate with all five men knocked unconscious.

Wow said ultear and Meredy they looked on in awe as Leon took down five of the arguably strongest male dark Mages and all of earthland in one hit each.

After the deed was done Leon walked over back to the girls and said ultear-sama it is done you are now safe but suddenly he felt a hand on his head and looked up to see ultear and her daughter smiling at him confusing him since no one has ever smiled at him she said none of this -sama trapped crap just ultear please I want us to have a partnership based on trust and respect since I'm the only one that can wield you that means basically we were meant to work together okay.

His expression did not change he just simply nodded and shook her hand very well ultear I look forward to our partnership.

Chapter 2 end

Oh yeah chapter 2 complete Leon and ultear are now partners and he is officially part of grimoire heart so what will happen next will zancrow ever stop being such a jerk will I ever run out of things to ask find out next chapter as always please review and follow and no flames because I am friends with John Cena and I will send him after you later


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody it's your boy that's right I'm back here to write Chapter 3 of the weapon and The Time Mage the last time we left off it was revealed that ultear was Leon's Meister and now we are going to see just how that's going to go so let's get to it

Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater that right belongs to their respective creators but I do own My OC so that's a plus right? Right? Whatever let's get to it.

(Chapter 3 trust and a past revealed.)

It has been 2 hours since it was revealed that ultear was Leon's partner because the seven kin of purgatory had already been assembled he could not legitimately join the group but because of his weapon soul biology he was technically considered to be handheld weapon saw that he was assigned to be with ultear and meredy at all times that includes Guild meetings on missions and especially during Council assemblies although when Leon learned that ultear was a member of the council he was none too happy but when ultear was told about his reasons because for some reason she and her daughter are the only ones he will talk to she understood completely why he hates the council.

(Flashback)

So you're a member of that accursed Council? Said Leon.

Yes that's right although Leon did not change his normally emotionless facial expression she could tell thanks to their souls being linked together due to a ritual that they did together even though it left her feeling rather sore she could tell that he was not too happy about it so she asked why do you hate them?

He was going to deny answering the question but he was on the receiving end of a begging face but keeping in tune with his emotional control he asked her to promise not to tell anybody about it except meredy because despite the fact that he has lost touch with his Humanity he feels the need to protect and trust her because despite being a young dark Mage she still a pure soul upon receiving a nod of acknowledgement and promise he began to explain.

Sigh as you know I am the last of my kind but prior to the actual Extinction of my race which I'm not ready to tell you about right away she immediately pouted at that but understood as they just met each other the council tried many times to either get my race under their thumb or wipe us out entirely.

But why? She asked.

Because my race was rumored to have very distant connections to zeref ultear gasped upon hearing that as it was no secret that she wanted to find the legendary Black wizard for her own agenda and to learn that Leon her new partner had some very distant connections to him it was a real shocker to her I despise the council because in the long run they're nothing more than old leeches that will do anything it takes to put anything even remotely powerful under their thumb and they do it all while under the banner of supposedly being for the greater good of the Magical World.

But not belino said ultear he raised an eyebrow which is basically from what she's learned so far is the equivalency of saying please explain so she did she's the only one who's nice to me while everyone else just always gets on to me for trying to have some fun.

So can you at least try and be nice to her?

I will try! he said.

But the moment she reveals herself to be like the rest of the council I will have no obligation to treat her any different.

She nodded in understanding that was a Fair Deal.

(Flashback over!)

And so by agreement Leon promised not to show any open hostility to her fellow council members if anything just to help her maintain her cover.

He also said that she would need to undergo training in order to handle wielding him as with their current state of connection her limit is about 1 minute and that was unacceptable in his eyes and so for the next 5 hours he helped train her into the ground not only building up her physical strength since his true weapon form is quite heavy but the same time building up her soul wavelength Reserves so that she can wield him longer and through hard work and dedication as well as a form of understanding they were able to extend the time that she can wield him to 10 minutes which was an acceptable time limits seeing as he's quite capable of fighting on his own.

(Later that night)

Leon helped A thoroughly exhausted ultear into the airship you did well 10 minutes that's quite an accomplishment for a beginner.

Thanks she said but I have never been so exhausted before in all my life and I had to train to master ice-make magic on my own without anyone ever being there to train me in it.

Well that's understandable training in magic is much more simpler than what you've been doing today when your training at Magic you basically are just expanding mana which you can regenerate over time but welding a weapon soul in battle it doesn't take magical energy it takes the energy of your soul your soul wavelength if you will and that's far more exhausting but don't worry a good night's rest and you'll be ok he said in his usual emotionless voice with the same emotionless face but through their connection she could tell that he cared.

Ha tell me something do you care about me and Meredy? I do not know I have lost all attachments my human emotions I cannot tell if I care about the two of you but I do feel a certain connection to the two of you A need to protect both of you.

She just gave a small smile from these five hours of training thanks to their resonance they were able to connect in a way that was much faster than most people could well more along the lines that she connected Leon does not know but she made a solemn vow to yourself to help him regain his Humanity! that just means that you really do care she said.

Really? I cannot tell but unlike me you have your emotions so I will simply take your word for it you're not like my past wielders. That confused her and she asked past wielders?

He nodded you see back in the day about 10 years ago I used to be a weapon soul that could resonate with nearly anybody however many of the people that I partnered with over the years trying to find that one special partner they never treated me like one only as disposable tool a means to an end each time that they came close to being killed they always left me behind to save their own skins he unzipped his jacket and lifted up his shirt revealing a veritable storm of scars these scars are the results of Humanity's inherent selfishness.

Ultear looked on in horror at the condition of his chest but managed to compose herself and she said not all humans are like that I assure you I will be your best partner ever! she said with determination littering her face.

For the first time since she met him he showed an actual inkling of emotion his eyes widened in surprise and then he said I look forward to you making those words come true but for now you should get some sleep you pretty much exhausted your soul wavelength today and now you need to rest in order to restore it to full power pushing yourself any further could result in you killing yourself.

She nodded but she said okay but I need to tuck in my daughter first.

He nodded and said very well sleep tight.

After tucking in meredy ultear went to bed and immediately crashed Wiley on mysteriously went and stood on the Skydeck and just stared at the sky.

(Two hours later 2:30am)

Ultear woke up to get a glass of water feeling ridiculously parched from all the training she did today after she got the aforementioned glass she proceeded to walk back to her room only to look at the sky back to see her partner standing out there and of course being the person that she is she was curious why he was not in bed in fact he wasn't even dressed in kind of bed wear.

Yawnnnnn! Leon why aren't you in bed? she asked in a groggy voice signaling just how tired she was. I never sleep haven't slept in over 20 years.

WHAT? She snapped out of her sleepy state her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates yeah she was just that surprised. You seriously haven't slept in 20 years why?

Because I've always been on the move because there's never been someone I could trust or a place I could feel safe so I've always been on the move never sleeping and always wiping out anyone who intends to do me harm.

Well you trust me don't you? You have proven to be a trustworthy woman you have not tried to backstab me which considering what I've heard about you throughout the Airship is rather surprising.

Listen I may have manipulated a lot of people but in the end there are still people I care about mostly my daughter but now you now answer my question do you trust me?

Yes.

Then listen to your new partner there's only been our room assigned to you right next door to me go in there and get yourself some sleep please.

Okay I trust you to be honest it would be nice to just be able to rest and not have to look over my shoulder every 5 Seconds.

Satisfied with the fact that her new companion trusted her enough to do as she pleaded she led him to his new room and help him lay down watching as he steadily fell asleep.

(Chapter 3 end)

And so ends another chapter what will come of this newfound Trust stay tuned to find out when chapter 4 arrives.


	4. Chapter 4

What's up everyone I'm back to help produce my new chapter last time we had a glimpse into the growing relationship between ultear and her new partner Leon but now that we finally finished the introductory chapters it's time for us to finally get the business so sit back grab some popcorn maybe smoke some weed and just enjoy.

Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail or Soul Eater I do own My OC and that's it sad isn't it all well I'm not going to go all emo Like A Certain Naruto character we all hate anyway enjoy the show.

Chapter 4 first emotions and first battles.

It has been about two days since Leon and ultear grew closer as a team and since Leon got his first night of sleep in 20 years since then he has taken a habit of taking a nap now and then whenever he was off duty or he wasn't training ultear too wield him longer they still have not achieved Soul resonance which Leon told her about but that day will come they haven't been partners that long after all now currently it was time for ultear to get back to work which means acting as a spy on the magic Council.

( we now join ultear Leon and meredy.)

The trio were currently on a carriage heading towards the City of Era the land of the magic Council building ultear was eating some blueberry cupcakes meredy was just playing around and Leon was just laying about in his sword form it was there in that ultear finally got a really good look at his weapon form and that it was riddled with cracks scars and scratches.

OH KAMI WHAT HAPPENED?.

This is the result of no one ever trying to take care of my weapon State.

And that's a bad thing right? ultear asked

Allow me to put it to you like this if I break in my weapon State then I will die my weapon form breaking is the equivalency of losing my soul I simply won't exist anymore.

Ultear's eyes widened in horror in the past two days Leon had become a very close companion to both her and her daughter.

The very thought of him not existing anymore well it horrified her to no end so with a determined look on her face that hasn't been seen for quite some time she asked him to return to his sword form.

Meredy was no different in that thought process Leon had become someone special to her sure he doesn't smile but at times he makes her giggle with his unique abilities so of course she did not want him to disappear either.

Raising his eyebrow which was generally his way of saying what he was about to question why but upon seeing their Begging faces he conceded to their requests and turned back into his sword form at which point he was placed on ultear's lap.

Pulling out various materials that she uses to take care of her old sword she began the tedious but well worth it process fixing all the cracks scratches and scars in his sword like body all the while humming a tune to herself meredy then sit around doing nothing either she began to polish the areas that were fixed to restore some shine to his body although they couldn't tell since his face was not visible Leon was visibly shocked that someone was actually taking the time to take care of him.

It was there he decided that these two were different and that maybe just Maybe he could finally gradually open his heart up to someone again but for now he would simply enjoy the sensations of being taken care of for once.

After 15 minutes of hard work Leon was restored to pristine condition not a single scratch crack or scar on his body. There we go all better better than new! Said ultear.

When you change back to his human form at first it didn't look like he appreciated what they did but when they looked closer they saw a small but noticeable smile. ( for those of you that can't imagine what it looks like just imagine Zane Truesdale from Yu-Gi-Oh GX seriously whenever that guy smiles its so hard that pick it out)

Both girls gasped when they saw it for the past 2 days his facial expression never change beyond anything besides a rising eyebrow but too see him smile they had mixed reactions meredy was inwardly jumping for joy while ultear she had a mix of a genuine smile of victory why the same time having a small blush as he looked so handsome smiling.

Thank you both of you you two are surely set apart some other humans no one else in their right mind would have ever done that for me considering me a tool a means too an end but not the two of you so from the bottom of my soul thank you. his voice had still not changed it was still emotionless but they were making progress that is for certain and they would keep making that progress until he was more human.

No problem after all it would be bad if my partner broke in battle I don't want you too die.

Why? I am not human I am just a weapon. he said like a mantra in an emotionless voice as if though he had rehearsed that several times.

No! You are not you're a person and a friend yes it's only been 2 days but I have a good feeling I can trust you with my life don't ever call yourself again I will not tolerate it!

Kaa-san is right you are a good person despite your lack of any real emotion I can tell you care for us don't call yourself a tool because to us you're a part of the group we're like the trio of Terror.

Nodding at their words his small smile never going away he went back to sleep waiting until they would arrive at the council building.

(2 hours later)

As they were heading towards era the carriage suddenly stopped with a jolt knocking the girls out of their seats and waking Leon. What the hell was that? said ultear.

Looking out the carriage Windows were members of a newly formed dark Guild called orange mist from reports the apparently specialize in poison.(my own idea BTW so don't bother looking it up)

They are all wearing ninja outfits with katanas strapped to their left hip and their faces are all covered by Orange bandages with the dark Guild Mark based in the center of the face the bandages also leave the mouth uncovered.

They all had shark eating grins on their faces especially when a guy who obviously had to be the leader walked forward. He is a middle-aged man with bandages covering one half of his face he is wearing Shogun style armor with more orange bandages covering it an X shape fashion and he also had a ridiculously large sword on his back only difference was it was purple in color symbolizing that it was completely submerged in venom.

Hello everyone my name is azoth and we are the newly-formed dark Guild known as orange mist he said in a snooty kind of voice.

And we are here to strike a blow against the council to let them know about what we all think about their stupid laws! YEAH HOO-RA DOWN WITH THE COUNCIL DEATH TOO THOSE OLD BAGS cheered all of the dark mage subordinates.

Ultear became enraged that these lowly upstarts dared to try and threaten her and her daughter she was about to step out of the carriage and show them a thing or two but was surprised when Leon stepped out of the carriage and began to walk toward them a sense of purpose in his step.

Leon? He looked at her with his battle face on which was pretty much his original emotionless face don't worry I'll handle this my duty is to protect you and even if it actually isn't I will do it anyway he said.

Smiling at those words she nodded and said go get them partner.

Nodding he walked towards the dark mage's and they began to laugh at him with the leader azoth saying do you really think you can take all 30 of us boy we may be a newly founded dark Guild but each of us is high B class in our own right with me as a high A class.

But to his aggravation Leon continued to walk towards him as if though everything he just said meant nothing to him. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr get him boys show him we mean business YES MASTER!.

(Leon vs orange mist guild)

When the first of the dark mages charged forward sword at the ready he expected Leon too die immediately so imagine his surprise when Leon dodged his attack easily and smash his fist directly into his stomach causing him untold pain before having his head slashed clean off effortlessly.

The dark Mages were all shocked at the sheer amount of brutality that caused the death of their comrade but quickly getting over it they charged towards Leon determined to kill him.

Blurring between them at untraceable speeds Leon began dispatching them by either breaking their spines or snapping their necks or thrusting his arm through their stomachs all and all anybody that came into contact with him did not walk out of it alive deciding that playtime was over he began to reveal another one of his skills emerging from his palm was his own arm bone which as soon as it left his hand began to shape into a katana.

(like kimimaro from naruto but different) wha wha? What is that? what the hell are you? Asked the horrified dark Mages.

Due to an accident I suffered as a child my entire skeletal structure is comprised of liquid metal by mixing magic with my own Soul wavelength I can remove my bones from my body and instantly regrow them and then shape the removed bone into anything I want also these metal bone weapons are indestructible and are sharper then even the most Exquisite swords.

Horror on their faces they were unable to react when Leon swung his sword creating Blades of air pressure slicing through a large number of them like wet paper by the time the blades dissipated what was once 50 people was now reduced to about 15.

Time to finish this he said reabsorbing his sword he began to move his hands in a strange pattern collecting energy before finally putting his hands together his thumbs and index fingers forming a diamond shape BURNING ATTACK! He yelled as he fired a ball of orange energy at the dark Mages when does spear impacted with the ground it annihilated all 15 of them.

Turning towards azoth he said your turn now.

Azoth was literally quaking in his boots at how effortlessly his subordinates were dispatched like they were mere children other than b class Mages. You! you can't possibly be human who are you? what are you?.

I am Leon Steelheart bodyguard to ultear when you threatened her life and the life of her daughter your life became forfeit.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr how dare you HOW DARE YOU! POISON MAGIC-VENOM CLOUD he yelled as he gathered up his magical energy into his throat and released a purple cloud of poisonous mist towards Leon.

Leon once again removed another bone from his body this time shaping it into A War fan swinging the fan with an impressive amount of physical strength he released a massive blast of wind blowing away the Venom cloud with no effort whatsoever.

Wha WHAT but how? that mist had enough acidic properties to melt down a mountain you should not have been able to dispatch it so easily! Said azoth.

Well I did now we are behind schedule so I will give you one more chance to try and claim victory should you fail I will end you! Said Leon.

Grr one more shot huh alright I'll show you one more shot he gathered a huge amount of magical energy and channeled it straight to his stomach POISON MAGIC-COBRA WAVE! Easy release a huge amount of Venom from his body that took the form of a giant Cobra that surged straight towards Leon.

A giant liquid snake is that all you've got let me show you real power! Leon said as with nothing more than sheer physical strength he punched a fissure into the ground the poisonous liquid snake missed him completely as it flowed right down into the Fissure.

NOOO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! Said azoth.

Maybe so but as you can see I am not! said Leon but as I said that was your last chance charging forward he put his hand in a knife strike position and jabbed his hand straight through his opponent's chest ending his life instantly. Well that's that! Said Leon with his enemies defeated he walked back towards his companions he could tell that ultear was amazed at his capabilities and realize that the two of them alongside her daughter would work very well together.

Meredy from the looks of things was scared at first but now she too was in awe at what Leon could do. Wow that was so amazing you really are one of a kind! She said.

Seeing ultear give a nod in approval he gave his newly-acquired small smile and with an unseen not the three of them got back into their carriage and proceeded back on their Journey to the council building.

Chapter 4 complete

Another chapter done alright Leon show his first show of emotions his bond with ultear and meredy has grown even stronger and we got to see more of his battle skills what will happen in the council building find out next chapter.

And I'm sure I don't have to remind you no flames because if you give me some I will sic my best friend on you and I warn you his gym teacher says he's a beast.

See ya


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone I'm glad to be back before I start with my opening I would like to apologize in the fight scene last chapter the number of enemy dark Mages was a little inconsistent I apologize for that in my defense I was tired from helping move vehicles with my grandfather in the rain so I might have been a little out of it so I hope those of you that like my story can forgive me for that.

Anyway last chapter Leon showed in motion for the first time his bonds with his two companions grew even stronger and he finally got to Showcase his abilities and now we will showcase what happens as they enter the city of era.

Disclaimer I do not own soul eater or fairy tale that belongs to their respective authors I do however my OC so that's a plus.

Chapter 4 the eisenwald conflict.

After the battle with the now wiped out orange mist dark Guild the group of three arrived in era after 45 more minutes of traveling speeding the city limits they arrived at the council building a huge Castle like structure.

Standing guard were people in green and white priest like outfits with crosses on the chest and wielding red Lance's these were Rune Knights the council's bodyguards and Fiore's legal justice system.

Walking through the halls of the castle ultear could just feel the displeasure in her partner thanks to their shared Soul wavelength which basically allows her to feel what he's feeling when they are within close proximity thankfully no one else could feel it so she reminded him of his promise to not do anything rash through sheer eye contact.

Nodding albeit reluctantly they proceeded into main hall all the while leaving meredy to a nearby hallway to wait for their return when they finally answer the council Hall 7 other people waiting for him one of which was a man with blue hair and a tattoo on the right side of his face.

Ah Ultear so good of you to join us you're late said A very large elderly man with a gargantuan beard this was Crawford seam. Also who is your friend? He asked very unnerved by the young man's emotionless expression.

Bowing at the waist in some form of respect she explained that they were late because they were attacked by orange mist the other council members were very unnerved when they learned about this and when they learn that the young man massacred all of tthem.

But enough about that! she said everyone I would like you to meet Leon Steelheart my new full-time bodyguard.

Everybody was skeptical at best and the blue haired man decided to make his skepticism known and just how can he protect a member of the Honorable Council aside from that emotionless look on his face he doesn't look like much! He said this man had blue hair and was wearing fancy robes this was siegrain a member of the council and presumed twin brother of jellal Fernandes.

Thinking for a moment and then gaining and mischievious look on her face ultear said you doubt the strength of My Chosen guard then in that case let's have a little tournament him vs 10 of the strongest rune knights that we have if he wins then he is my full-time guard.

The blue haired council member friend wondering what his secret comrade was up to but smirked believing that the emotionless man would lose easily. very well councilwoman Milkovich we'll play your little game but if he loses he becomes the Lapdog of all of us meaning he has to do whatever we say whenever we say it.

…deal! She said with a smirk on her face she knows Leon better than anybody and that's saying something because they've only known each other for not even a full week.

Leon said nothing other one looked close enough they could see a glint of malicious intent in his eyes clearly he was looking forward to giving the lapdogs of the council a beat down and showing them exactly where their place is in the food chain.

An hour and later we find everyone at a nearby training ground with the council members sitting in a very Exquisite set of bleachers and Leon in the ring surrounded by 10 other rune knights each of them looking quite smug due to their Superior numbers.

The rules had already been determined no killing is allowed and the winner is determined if Leon is knocked unconscious or all ten of his opponents are knocked unconscious which to the council members minus belno seems highly unlikely these nights were highly trained Warriors whose sole purpose is to protect them and uphold the Justice of the Magical World 10 of them losing to one man seemed impossible in their eyes.

And..began yelled siegrain as if pushed forward by an unknown force all 10 knights rushed towards their adversary with their lances at the ready but then in a show of impressive hand to hand combat Leon swept all 10 of them off of their legs with a powerful sweep kick and then knocked out all 10 of them with an elbow to the stomach each.

In unison the other members of the council jaw dropped at the instant and one sided victory 10 of their best knights beaten like they were nothing all at the hands of some upstart.

Siegrain looked surprised on the outside but on the inside he was overjoyed this man now that he had a good look at him had so much power power that can be used to revive zeref he just had to play his cards right.

Th the winner is the challenger Leon! said Crawford.

An hour later we rejoin everybody in the council chambers with Leon just casually sitting on one of the scaffolding beams on the ceiling as per the agreement he was now her full-time bodyguard the rest of the council members offered him the honor to be The Bodyguard of all of them he just simply ignored them and went up to his place on the ceiling.

Below the council was talking about something quite different apparently they were talking about the crimes of a dark Guild the name of eisenwald.

It appears it is as we feared erigor the reaper! former ace of the now dark Guild eisenwald plans too use the demonic artifact lullaby one of the relics from the time of zeref we simply cannot allow this atrocity too transpire! Said org.

Even worse they plan too use it at the annual Guild master meeting if they all perish it would upset the balance of power in the magical world an upset dark Guilds can use too gain footholds all over earthland! Said yajima.

Never any of you worry according too one of my contacts it appears A group of notable members I'm for the Fairy Tail Guild is enroute to confront eisenwald! Said siegrain.

WHAT! No the council must handle this matter if fairy tail does it then people will lose faith in us not too mention the shear amount of collateral damage that destructive Guild will cause! Yelled org.

But our rune knights are out matched and if we send them all to even the odds it would leave us underprotected! Exclaimed belno.

Hmmmm ah-ha I got it why don't we send councilwoman ultears bodyguard I bet he can handle it! Said siegrain.

Eyes narrowed at the blue haired man the secret dark mage was about too deny the idea but was then stopped to think about it and realize that if her partner succeeded it would really help her in keeping the suspicion off her plus if she was perfectly honest with herself she really want to know the full extent of what her partner could do but kept her guard up as she was wondering what her blue haired Ally was up to.

Looking up she realized that Leon had fallen asleep up in his spot on the ceiling. Leon? Can you come down her please? Said ultear.

Waking up jumping off the ceiling and Landing with the grace of a cat he gave a simple nod of acknowledgement.

As I'm sure you heard from up there the dark Guild eisenwald is causing a lot of trouble and attempting to release a powerful demon called lullaby we want you to go to the site of the conflict and take down both the entire dark Guild and lullaby! Said ultear.

By any means necessary! She said.

Seeing his unwillingness to leave her unguarded she allowed a small smile to Grace her features and said don't worry about me I'm not helpless go do as I ask you please.

With that reassurance he nodded and in a revelation of another one of his powers he began to fly in the air even though he has no wings.

Wha? YOU CAN FLY? Ultear asked.

Yes indeed I can do a lot of things now I shall take my leave! Said Leon.

With those words said he flew off towards the ongoing conflict with eisenwald near Clover town.

(With the fairy tail mage's)

The Mages from the Fairy Tail Guild we're in quite a pickle they were currently locked in battle with the Mages of eisenwald thanks to the interference of kageyama they were now isolated from erigor thanks to all in the magic barrier out of the majors there were five people the first was a man with salmon pink hair while having a scarf around his neck this was natsu dragneel.

II was a spiky black haired man about the same age as the previous boy he was wearing black pants with the guild symbol on his chest and strangely enough he was not wearing a shirt he was also wearing a strange-looking necklace around his neck this was Gray Fullbuster.

The third was a blonde haired young woman wearing a white blouse that did next to nothing to conceal her large bust and a blue skirt she also had celestial spirit Keys around her waist this was Lucy Heartfilia.

The third was a tall red-haired woman wearing a blue skirt a suit of armor around her upper body a pair of boots and wielding a sword this was erza Scarlet.

The final was a blue haired cat wearing clothing with the Fairy Tail symbol on his body and weirdly enough have set of wings this was happy an exceed and partner too natsu.

Damnit they just keep coming like cockroaches! Roared natsu.

I can see that natsu but we have too keep fighting the guildmasters lives are at stake! Said erza.

Sadly in the end despite their considerable skills the superior numbers of the eisenwald Mages began to overrun them.

Now we've got you! said kageyama one of the dark Mages held a sword over Lucy's head ready to kill her.

LUCY NOOO! Said natsu. But suddenly A yellow energy beam shot straight past him and pierced straight through the dark Mages head.

AHHHHH! Lucy screamed upon seeing the dead body.

The rest of her teammates were also shocked upon seeing the instantaneous demise of the dark mage following the direction where the attack came from saw a man with green hair walking towards them with his right index finger smoking indicating that was where the attack came from.

(Leon's POV)

Walking towards the battle site stopping one of the dark Mages from killing a Fairy Tail mage Leon grew his arm bone out of his left arm and formed it into a katana and began to walk towards his Legion of opponents with a sense of stride in his step.

Who the hell are you? Asked kageyama he had no idea who this guy was he didn't have a guild mark so that means this guy was not neither legal Mage or dark mage.

Leon Steelheart I have been sent by the council prepare to meet your end eisenwald trash.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr upon hearing that Leon worked for the council kageyama became enraged beyond measure GET HIM KILL HIM WHOEVER BRINGS ME HIS HEAD GETS A HUGE REWARD!

HAAAAA YOU HEARD HIM MEN LETS RIP THIS COUNCIL LAPSDOGS HEAD OFF. YEAH. KILL. VICTORY. Were the various reactions of the dark mage group which consisted of about 50 people.

They began charging towards Leon who had gotten into A stance holding his blade over his head with his left hand while having his right arm outstretched hand flat. (riku's stance cause he's awesome)

As soon as they close Leon made his move he began too move in and out between the group at untraceable speeds until 5 second's later he finally reappeared behind the group creating a sheath he began too resheath his sword until there was a click! Sound and all 50 mage's fell too the ground ether dead or unconscious just too make sure they were down permanently he fired an energy blast too finish them off.

W? Wha? How it was one on 50 and you beat them within 5 second's? Said kageyama. The fairy tail mage's were in a similar state of shock but for a different reason their Guild teaches that no one has the right too take a life and too see someone a representative of the council no less take 50 lives ruthlessly it stunned them.

SHADOW MAGIC-SHADOW OROCHI! Yelled kageyama in rage as the shadow's around them rose up and took the form of cobras and rapidly slithered towards Leon.

Flicking his blade he sliced all the snake's apart then instantly appeared in front of kageyama and placed both of his palms on his opponents chest.

Nn! No wait hold on! He tried too BEG but Leon wasn't listening.

Double galick cannon! He annihilated kageyama with a double energy beam at point blank range the blast continuing on and destroying the wind barrier.

Not missing a beat he expanded his senses too locate erigor because wherever he is the lullaby artifact is sure too be also locking on too his magical signature he began too head out towards where he was heading clover town.

(Fairy tail mage's POV)

Regaining their composure saw that the barrier was down and the mysterious Warrior was walking in the direction of clover town.

HOLD ON! Leon was it? Said erza.

Looking towards her he said yes that is me.

How can you kill so easily don't you feel anything for the lives you've just ended? Asked erza.

No I do not! she looked shocked at his words but allowed him too continue.

I have lost touch with my emotions for over 20 years I have been on my own doing whatever it takes to survive and I have seen just how dark and selfish humanity can be maybe some day I can see the light but until then I will do what I must! Said Leon.

Now if you excuse me I have too take of erigor with those words he took off flying in the air.

We have too go after him! Said natsu.

But how flame brain it's now like we all can fly! Said gray.

Before they could fight Lucy pointed out a nearby magical four wheel vehicle with that thought in mind all of the Mages hopped into it and begin to drive at full speed to catch up to Leon.

(Leon's Pov )

Finally catching up to his Target he managed to intercept him at the guild Masters meeting. Erigor I presume I am Lyon a representative of the magic Council and I am here to annihilate you! Said Leon.

Watching the confrontation from a small distance where the guild Masters but the most prominent of the guildmasters was a short an elderly man wearing an orange jacket and a funny looking hat this was makarov dreyer the guildmaster of Fairy Tail.

A lapdog of the council huh well looks like I guess I get A special treat in the form of someone to kill the man in front of Leon was a full grown man in his late thirties with long shoulder-length silver hair with several tattoos marking his face and lower body as well as wearing a black cloak that makes him resemble the Grim Reaper and also had an oversized oversized scythe hanging on his back this man was erigor The Reaper Leon's Target.

I doubt it a low-class warrior like you would not make me so much as bend my knee! Said Leon.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr how dare you! Said erigor as he swung his long sickle at him but to his surprise Leon Lett it hit him on the shoulder and instead of piercing through him it simply bounced off his skin and in his shop he failed to register the fact that he was now in front of his opponent and paid the price with A powerful jab to his Gut.

Ahhhhh but this was not the end Leon then proceeded to chain a long 15 hit combination of bone shattering attacks by the time that combo was over erigor was now standing to the side heavily bleeding and his scythe broken Beyond repair.

Raaa how dare you do this to me I will make you pay with my ultimate Spell WIND MAGIC-STORM BRINGER!

Performing several gestures with his fingers and then pushing his hands out erigor created a massive tornado of Razor sharp winds and sent it towards Leon.

When the tornado disappeared and the dust cleared Leon was nowhere to be seen.

HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I KNEW A COUNCIL LAPDOG COULD NEVER BEAT ME HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

This was the scene that fairy tale Mages arrived at.

HEY ERIGOR everyone looked up to a nearby Cliff that that voice and solely on with both of his hand sticking out with his thumbs and index fingers forming a diamond shape.

Wha no NO WAY.

BURNING ATTACK sending the massive energy ball at his opponent he saw that erigor managed to avoid the attack by using the wind to amplify his jump but sadly this is what Leon wanted intercepting erigor in mid-air he recreated his Katana and slashed erigor in half.

Ah ah ahhhhnooo as the two halves of him began to drift in mid-air Leon cut the rest of his body in pieces and then vaporized The Remains with a single energy blast.

Then Landing down on the ground he began to walk towards the Demonic flute lullaby where as the Fairy Tail Mages and the guildmasters looked on in shock at the brutal way he destroy his opponent.

Just as master makarov was about to say something about this the Demonic flute began to leak out magical energy and killing intent casually throwing the flute to the side Leon watched as it grew into a ginormous tree like demon.

At long last I am free! said lullaby the demon then looked at Leon and said and it looks like upon my Awakening I have something to kill.

Hmph just try it adding more liquid steel to his sword he made it bigger and Sharper and proceeded to jump up and slash off half of the Demons legs.

AHHHHHH BLASTED HUMAN the Demon yelled out in anger he began to charge a large amount of magical energy into its mouth and then fired it as a massive beam attack.

Sadly it was all for naught as leon simply deflected the blast with his fist and then jumped up and cut off the demons arms interesting enough it managed to regrow some of its arms but now in terms of height it was only about a couple of feet taller than Leon.

GRRRRR YOU STUPID HUMAN I WILL KILL YOU lullaby try to slash at his opponent with his two claws but Leon got both hands with only one hand and then put his left hand against lullabies chest ahhhh WAIT YOU FILTHY HUMAN but his begging was all for naught as Leon shot a blast straight through his chest sending him flying down the cliff and into the Ravine below the demon try to beg Leon for mercy but got none as a second blast was shot at him causing him so much damage he was forced to revert back to his flute form.

Flying down and retrieving the flutes Leon then proceeded to fly back up and faced the Fairy Tail Mages well my job is done may we meet again someday.

Watching the man fly the Mages and guildmasters realize then that the council was no longer to be trifled with.

There was a powerful new player in the game and what will happen in the future nobody knows.

Chapter 5 complete

Well after a lot of work chapter 5 is finally complete we got to see Leon completely dominate the eisenwald dark Guild and the lullaby demon and now Fairy Tail and the guildmasters realize just how powerful the council has just become but what will happen next will be revealed the next chapter in the aftermath of the conflict.

As always please review and give me your honest thoughts but no flames or I will sick my best friend and his mother on you and they will mess you up.

See ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my friends its me time for the next chapter.

In the last chapter Leon took down eisenwald all on his own now let it be known that eventually there will be opponents that will challenge him so no worries and since this is a soul eater crossover there will be villains from there as well but without any delay let's get to business

Disclaimer I do not know neither of these animes but I do own My OC.

Chapter 6 The Alliance of Madness.

Deep within the earth within a dark room several voices were having a discussion.

Hm so after over 20 years he has finally shown himself! said a female voice in a hissing sound.

Yes dear sister he has been quite elusive said another female voice it sounded very mature.

Let's hunt him down and rip him apart hahahahahahahaha said a male voice with a hint of insanity in his voice.

Calm down you idiot we can't make rash decisions! Said another male voice it sounded elderly but at the same time very Gruff.

Both of you need to calm down ribbit said another female voice that sounded like a hybrid between a female voice and a frog's voice.

Enough said one last voice it had insanity and paranoia in its tone but also it had a sense of authority over the others.

So he has finally resurfaced that is good and all but we should gather more information about why he has resurfaced before we make our move but make no mistake we will annihilate him and then all of the magical world will belong to the alliance of Madness.

(With Leon at era)

After leaving fairy tail behind at clover town Leon finally arrived back at the council building the demon flute lullaby in hand.

Passing the rune knights with only a nod of acknowledgement he proceeded towards the council chambers.

Entering the chambers Leon handed the flute to Crawford and went to stand next too ultear who gave him a smile of approval.

Nodding back he stood at attention and waited for the meeting too begin.

Well done Mr Steelheart an exemplary performance indeed no casualties and no property damage said Crawford.

I didn't do it for any of you I did it for lady ultear should she not have requested me too do the job then you would have been out of luck! Leon said in his typical monotone voice.

Shivering at the tone of his voice the other councilmen and women just it at that after seeing his ruthless battle style none of them wanted too get on his bad side.

Normally ultear would have been saddened by his voice tone but she knew that he hated the council with a burning passion.

Right well regardless of the reasons the threat of lullaby has been put the rest buy the actions of councilwoman milkovich and her new guard Leon well done now without further ado meetings adjourn said Crawford.

(20 minutes later)

Upon retrieving meredy the trio decided to stop at a nearby coffee shop for a cappuccino and some donuts accept it was milk and donuts for meredy and being the eight-year-old girl she was she was digging into it with vigor.

With a curious expression plastered on to her face ultear finally asked something that was bugging her for a while.

Hey Leon what were those Powers you were using before you know when you're launching giant blasts and laser beams from your hands?

Finishing sipping his coffee and swallowing the bite of his doughnut that he was eating he answered.

It's the combination of my spiritual energy and my physical energy given form I call it ki energy and because I have such a vast amount of spiritual energy if I wished I literally have the power to blow an entire continent off the map.

Ultear was now doing a perfect expression of a fish in sheer astonishment at the amount of power her partner possess in some ways it makes her wonder what use he has for her.

If you have such great power why do you need me? She asked now feeling useless compared too him.

Power isn't everything my dear partner! He said.

She looked at him with a questioning glance.

What use is power if you have nothing too fight for? For a long time I have been alone having too survive by any means necessary but even still I was still without a purpose until now over the course of the time I've been with you and meredy I feel as though I've developed a strong connection too the both of you.

Eye briming with tears ultear urged him too continue.

I will protect the too of you always I will crush anything or anyone that dares to harm you I know of your past and I won't let anything hurt you! He said with genuine emotion in his voice.

Now openly crying crashed herself into his chest hugging him with all the strength she could manage thank you but it's not all about me I'm going too find a way too make you happy me and meredy both will that much I swear she said with determination.

Giving a small smile Leon said I'm sure you will for now let's get you and meredy both too the airship it's been a long day and you look tired.

She nodded and after both girls grabbed hold of him flew back too the airship.

(Back at the unknown cave)

The mysterious insane voice said. so who will go after Leon first?

Light came over so woman with the hissing voice from earlier she was a woman appearing in her early thirties with pale blonde hair and wearing a black cloak that resembles a snake with two small snakes coming out of the hood she was also carrying a broom.

This woman was Medusa the snake which.

Always the glory hog sister! Said the second female this woman was taller than her sister wearing a black dress with the top part of it resemble in cobwebs which did very little to conceal her cleavage and also had long black hair and an emotionless look on her face.

This was arachne the spider which and Medusa's sister.

Then the light came over the third voice the one which was laced in insanity. it matters not who does the job as long as it gets done

The third voice belong to a man of unknown age with the majority of his body being wrapped in bandages with two visible eyes and a strange 3rd at red eye on his forehead.

This was kishin asura the man responsible for the massacre of Leon's entire race.

Regardless of who kills him the end result is the same with him out the way we will be free to rule everything and the world will know madness meeting adjourned

Chapter end.

Sorry for the short chapter it's purpose was too be an introductory chapter also sorry that this chapter took so long writers block is a crippler

Stay tuned next time to see what happens next

Chio.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello my friends sorry for being gone so long but I was lacking insufficient information I needed for this next Arc and plus a lot was going on in life so I just couldn't get the motivation to get back to writing but everything's good now so I'm here to bring you this next chapter last time Leon made a declaration to his partner and the main villains of this story were introduced now that I'm done babbling let's get to business.  
Disclaimer I do not own fairy tale or soul eater I only own My OC.  
Chapter 7 The Cursed island of galuna.

(Grimore heart airship)

It had been two days since Leon's vow to protect ultear and meredy and he's since then become more expressive through only to them but it was progress and the two girls were happy about it.  
(Leon's pov)  
Things have been getting better, my new found friendship with the girls has allowed me to finally feel like I have a place to belong after 25 long years.  
We've been training to make wielding me in weapon form easier for ultear and it's been going well she no longer needs to exert any effort to pick me up, now it's like second nature to her much to her happiness.  
To be honest seeing the so called mature eldest member of the 7 kin jumping up and down like a little kid at her progress was rather amusing.  
Speaking of the seven kin of purgatory I do not have much of an opinion of the other five kain and RustyRose got on my nerves azuma was too dramatic for my taste and I consider zordeo to be the most pathetic seeing as he had to inhabit the body of a celestial spirit Capricorn if I recall to be of any use to anybody.

But if there was any member of the seven kin of purgatory that personally earned my ire it was zancrow the young arrogant godslayer had started to think he was just that a God he started to think he was invincible treating everybody except the master with disrespect but most recently started to treat ultear like She was his woman flirting with her, making perverted comments at her, trying to get her alone, and even once trying to cop a feel.  
now naturally as the strongest of the seven she could have dealt with him but both her and her daughter were my first friends in over two decades and not only that but one of them is my partner A partner I have grown to truly cherish so I decided to deal with the perverted Slayer in my own way VIA punching him in the stomach and then dropping him out of the Airship from 10000 feet that showed with him and made him scared of me.

Moving on with the members of grimoire heart i consider yomazu and kawazu to be complete wastes of space sure they had mid s-class skills but the way they complain about the legal Guild system and how they talk up the other members of the seven kin like their gods personally just gets on my nerves plus though they have some skill that pink-haired Dragonslayer from before Natsu Dragneel I think his name was could easily defeat them.  
Next up was one of my second least favourites bluenote stinger the so-called Ace of the guild sure he was powerful but he seemed to have some kind of obsession with always proving he was the strongest and thus he was rather overbearing to my partner and her daughter of course after a good sound beating he quickly learned where his place was under my boot.

And of course finally there was the master Hades or prect gaebolg as he used to be called I don't know I don't trust him he gives off this grandfatherly façade but I can just tell that there's an underlying sense of darkness and greed Underneath It All and every time he looks at my partner I see this look in his eyes like he accomplished something this requires investigation and if I find out he was going to do anything to my partner or her daughter I will exterminate him with my own two hands but for now I shall remain neutral because ultear still trusts him claiming that he gave her purpose I will wait until she understands before I act.

But for now there are other matters to attend to it seems siegrain or his real name jellal decided to send ultear to galuna Island to investigate something about a demon called deliora from what I heard the demon that had a hand in the death of ultears mother and of course I had to tag along along with meredy because with certain members of The Guild getting crazier we didn't trust them to leave her on the ship alone because with certain members of the guilt getting crazier we didn't trust them to leave her alone so we decided to take her with us on the condition she keeps her distance.  
That's another thing that I would like to speak about because of our attempts to resonate Souls ultear has become more open-minded about things and rather than hating her mother she now wants to learn more about her and that's where that desire Takes us now the cursed island of galuna.

(Galuna island beach side Normal pov)

So how do I look? Asked ultear.  
It seemed in preparation for meeting someone named Lyon vastia, ultear took up the form of a below average height man with black hair and a ridiculous tribal mask and calling herself zalty.  
Looking up from his book Leon took a look at his partners appearance and said.  
My beloved partner I mean this in the nicest of ways.. you look like roadkill!  
Moving faster then even him during flight ultear was Crouched near a tree with a storm cloud over her head and crying anime Tears while mumbling meanie under her breath over and over again.  
I'm sorry if I've upset you but honestly after dressing up as a guy what were you expecting me to say?  
Ultear looked up to him still crying and now the size of a chibi and said I don't know cool? Attractive? Rogue ish? Not roadkill!  
Sorry ul but lying is not my thing and honestly compared to the Angelic beauty that you naturally already have that Hideous appearance is a complete downgrade! Leon said.  
Ultear blushed under her transformation Magic thankfully she still had it up so he didn't see it he is not aware of it but she had developed a bit of a crush on her partner ever since he gained access to his feelings she wants to tell him but has no idea how but to hear him call her beautiful was causing a spark of happiness in her heart.  
Thanks alright well I'm about to head out for my mission can you stay here and look after meredy? Your welcome and yes I will stay and look after the munchkin I was trying to teach her how to fish anyway.  
Oh really well have fun with that meredy be good for Leon ok! Said ultear after kissing her daughter's forehead I will Mommy you be careful okay! Said the little girl with a big cheerful smile on her face.  
I will! ultear said and with one last smile towards her daughter and partner took off for her assignment.

( time skip around the time deliora was revived Alliance of Madness hideout)  
Well it seems one of zeref's demons has been revived but it seems it's also dying I might have to do something about that it would be an excellent opportunity to see how much stronger Leon has become and if possible kill him and our problems in one Fell Swoop! Said asura.  
Yes my Lord but when it not also be a good idea to send one of our forces just in case the demon fails said arachne.  
Hm yes you could be correct spider witch he looked towards the younger sibling of the two Medusa send one of your forces there as a sort of backup plan immediately! said The Psychotic kishin.  
Understood master and I think I have just the man for the job she looked towards one of the two shadows and her corner of the room and said go to the island and have fun After that sentence all that could be heard was a psychotic howling sound Excellent Medusa now then the psychotic former Meister wave his hands in the air and chanted Demons of yore demons of death I command you return to what you were before and destroy everything.  
With that a crimson magical Circle appears in the air over galuna Island yes now it begins hahahahahahahaha.

( back on the island deliora Resurrection site)  
(Gray pov)

I had just finally managed to defeat Lyon and had head down to stop the resurrection of deliora but when I got there and reunited with natsu a huge crimson magic circle appeared over the iced shell of my master ur milkovich the giant spell completely shattered the iced shell like glass and the Evil monster lived again but there was something different about it, it's eyes were red and a crimson symbol for madness was tattooed on its forehead.  
WAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR the mighty beast roared.  
Gray's eyes widened in horror as it seemed that the beast had become over 50x stronger then it was 10 years ago.  
The ice mage watched frozen in place as his friend/rival natsu charged at deliora with his fists already alight in flames only for the etherious to swat him and me away like fly's sending us straight through the cave walls outside the temple.  
By the time we landed erza and Lucy had already beaten the other Colt members and rejoined us to battle the seemingly unstoppable demon.  
(Leon pov)

(With Leon and meredy)

It had been about 4 ½ hours since ultear had left me and meredy for her mission since then me and the kid have been fishing it's been fun so far the pink haired child's innocence had managed to even make me smile a bit.  
After we had caught a big tuna fish that's when I felt it a huge surge of Energy a kind I recognized all to well but I needed to make sure because if it was the energy source I think it is then ultear could potentially be in great danger. I turned to the pink haired child and said.  
Meredy listen there's something dangerous on the island something worse then deliora I have to go take care of it stay here on the boat and don't move till I come back! Got it?  
OK Leon I understand and I trust you to protect me and mommy go beat up the bad guys ok! She said a beaming smile plastered on her face.  
Nodding at her words I powered up and took off flying towards the power signature I hoped to God wasn't what I thought it was.

(Back with the fairy tail group)  
The group of four mage's fought the newly supercharged deliora with all their might but despite their best efforts none of their attacks had any effect.  
HAHAHA YOU PUNY MORTALS ARE NO MATCH FOR ME AND NOW YOU WILL MEET THE SAME FATE AS ALL THOSE WHO HAVE STOOD AGAINST ME! Roared deliora as he prepared to crush the helpless mage's.  
This can't be how it ends! Thought Lucy.  
No I'm sorry master ur your sacrifice was in vain! Thought gray.  
Damn it all my training for nothing! Thought natsu.  
Master I hope you can forgive me in the next Life! Thought erza.  
I sure hope there's fish in heaven! Thought happy.  
The five fairy tail members closed their waiting for death to come.  
5 seconds 7 seconds.  
Nothing.  
Wondering why they were still alive the members opened their eyes they were treated with the sight of someone stopping the demons foot someone they remembered all too well and to their amazement he wasn't even struggling the hold back the demons unbelievable strength.  
IT'S THE GUY THAT WIPED OUT EISENWALD! Yelled Natsu Gray Lucy and Happy.  
Leon Steelheart! Exclaimed erza in surprise.  
Hm this is the second time I've rescued you five I hope you realize my charity doesn't come cheap stand back recover I'll take care of this ugly bastard.  
(Leon vs deliora)

Pulling the oversized demon down to his level Leon slammed delioras stomach with a powerful punch knocking the wind out of him then after jumping on the air proceeded to perform a spinning sidekick that sent the overconfident demon crashing into the temple bring down on top of him.  
AHHHHH BLASTED MORTAL YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENTICE I WILL CRUSH YOU roared deliora in anger blood falling from his mouth he was also struggling the stand since Leon's attack caused his stomach a lot of damage.  
Ha two attacks and your already falling to your knees if that's the case then just give up and save yourself the humiliation.

GIVE UP? GIVE UP! HAHAHA PATHETIC MORTAL YOU JUST CAUGHT ME BY SURPRISE NOW LET ME SHOW YOU THE POWER OF A DEMON OF MASTER ZEREF! Deliora boosted as me began gathering demonic magical energy into his mouth MELLOW BEAM! HE ROARED, as a massive blast of yellow energy rocketed towards Leon.  
Leon just stood there as the beam engulfed him.  
NO! yelled the five fairy tail members.  
HAHAHAHAHA I TOLD HIM I WOULD CRUSH HIM NO HUMAN CAN EVEN DEFEAT ME.  
…..Is that all you got?  
IMPOSSIBLE roared deliora, as the smoke from the blast cleared to reveal Leon still standing there not a scratch or burn on him looking unimpressed.  
HOW CAN A MERE HUMAN WITHSTAND MY BEST ATTACK? Roared deliora in disbelief.  
Hmph what a pathetic show of power you have no common sense or control I guess I'll just have to show how it's done! Said Leon.  
Charging spirit energy into both hands Leon fired two blasts of energy at delioras legs crippling him from the waist down then summoning a sword from his shoulder blade Leon sped forward and severed the demons right arm.  
AHHHHHHHHH PLEASE DON'T KILL I BEG YOU! Deliora cried in fear.  
You have killed thousands of innocent people and allowed yourself to be revived by asura your life as far as I'm concerned is forfeit!  
Leon grabbed delioras broken leg and began to spin the demon around and around before tossing him into the sky.  
AHHHHHH NO DON'T DON'T DO IT.  
Leon extended his arm and held his hand at a 90 degree angle, now die BIG BANG ATTACK.  
Leon fired a blast of energy that obliterated deliora in a miniature nuclear explosion.  
Hmph what asura saw in you I'll never know.

(Battle over)

The five fairy tail members were currently doing a perfect impersonation of a fish at the completely one sided battle.  
But before they could confront him he suddenly got this shocked look on his face and took off.  
What's with him? Asked natsu.  
There's only one man with that energy signature and it headed towards ultear …free.

Haha cliffhanger.  
Now before I post this I would like to say I apologize for taking so long to update a lot of stressful things have happened in my family lately and I haven't found the time to work on this but recently I went to stay with my best friend in Virginia and I got all the time I needed so just now things are back to normal and I will try to update more frequently.  
Comment rate follow Peace. 


End file.
